Andrew Hanbridge
is a character in Little Witch Academia. He is the son of the Earl of Hanbridge and Viscount. Appearance Andrew Hanbridge has dark green eyes and brown hair, and typically has an uninterested expression on his face. He typically wears a black suit with a blue formal shirt and a red tie. Most of the characters find him very attractive, as he is often seen being fawned over by young women, especially the students in Luna Nova Magical Academy. Personality An educated young man, Andrew treats everyone with etiquette and manners. He is quite reserved and indifferent, but has been shown to be compassionate and kind at times. He has much respect for his father, and as such agrees with the belief that magic is an obsolete practice that is destined to be forgotten. Unlike his father, however, Andrew seems to have a more positive view of witches who still practice magic, admiring their passion and determination. After meeting Akko, Andrew seems to have become a little more rebellious, revealing that he had been practicing piano in secret despite his father forbidding it. He seems to have realized that he does not have to agree with every single thing his father does, and is beginning to express his own ideas and beliefs. Plot Background Andrew was born into noblility, and because of his appearance girls have always showed great interest towards him. As a child he met Diana, with whom he frequently exchanged pleasantries in his summer residences. The two would engage in debates over the usefulness of magic, and whether it has a place or not in modern life. TV Series The Fountain of Polaris Andrew comes to Luna Nova Academy with his father. Andrew is led on a tour with his friend, Frank, and Diana as their guide. Touring the school, Diana and Frank get ahead of Andrew, who notices Akko in her bunny state from across the courtyard and approaches her out of curiosity. After getting caught in her incorrect transformation spell, he accompanies her to find the Fountain of Polaris. Along the way, he realizes her passion and intense desire to become a great witch, like her idol Shiny Chariot. Bee Commotion In celebration of winning the prize for the best student at his private school, Andrew's father organizes a party in his honor where the richest families and nobles are invited, including Diana. After talking to Akko about sneaking in to the party, Andrew is stung by Sucy's Cupid Bee, prompting him to fall in love with Akko. When Akko flees, Andrew is confronted by his father, who reprimands him for allowing witches to enter the party. This reaffirms his contempt for magic, as well as all that prevents Andrew from becoming his heir, including forcing him to quit playing the piano years prior. After receiving encouragement from Akko to keep chasing his dreams, Andrew uses his piano playing to distract the other guests so Akko can finally swat the bee, undoing its magic. After the party, Andrew and Frank talk about what Andrew feels about Akko, and although he denies feeling any romantic affection towards Akko, Andrew admits that he is somewhat intrigued by her. Amanda O'Neill and the Holy Grail A fellow student of Andrew's at Appleton Academy, Louis Blackwell, has come to the conclusion that a man he doesn't recognize with a rat in his pocket is harboring a witch's familiar. Andrew assuages his paranoid fears and assures him it is a normal rat, promising to take it outside. Of course, Andrew knew that the rat was actually Akko disguised as a mouse and the student was another witch from Luna Nova Academy. After Louis storms away, Andrew facetiously asks them, "What gives us the honor of a visit from witches?". Notably, Andrew does not insist they leave as he did to Akko, Lotte, and Sucy in Bee Commotion. When Amanda selfishly abandons her, Akko has a conversation with Andrew about why she came to Appleton--to find the Words--and her dream about becoming a witch who makes people happy like Chariot. While he was always respectful to Akko as a person, he shows a new willingness to attempt to understand her passion for magic, which he previously maintained was "worthless". He tries, but finds it impossible, to understand why she is so determined to do something no one asked her to do. She says its because its something she wants to do, and asks if isn't the same for his desire to become a great statesman. He explains it is his duty to become a great leader because it's what people expect from him as a Hambridge, and he cannot let them down. When Akko persists in asking if it's what he truly wants to do, he insists that what he wants does not matter, what he must do has already been decided. Akko questions this fatalistic attitude and explains that her dream is something she decided for herself, and she will not give up until it is fulfilled. Towards that end she asks Andrew for information about the Holy Grail, which she believes will lead her to a Word. Andrew, although tolerant of the presence of witches on campus, draws a line at abetting their activities, especially those of a troublemaker like Akko's. Before he finishes his sentence, Akko has gone off on her own. They meet next in a basement turned makeshift interrogation chamber, Akko (still a mouse) is tied up and Amanda is struggling to wrest the Holy Grail out of the hands of Louis Blackwell. Andrew sees the medieval torture instruments the inquisitors intend to punish the witches with. As a Hambridge and a student of Appleton, he cannot show sympathy outright, but he arrives at an innovative solution. He tells Blackwell that while he has no problem with his ideology, he cannot see him as a gentlemen if he punishes the girls with violence when they have an established way to settle such conflicts at Appleton: a fencing dual between the knight statues. Despite Amanda winning the duel, Louis destroys the cup, releasing Croix's magitronic device. It possesses one of the knight statues whose armor seals around Louis, but when Andrew throws Amanda the Leyline router she is able to use magic to defeat it. When Mr. Blackwell arrives and sees the destruction from the aftermath of Amanda's fight with the statue, he immediately blames the witch. Andrew exercises his diplomatic skills a final time, persuading the Chairman that the damage is the result of Louis punishing the trespassing witch according to Appleton's tradition of a dual, but Amanda won. When the Chairman asks his son if he has been brainwashed, he (truthfully) tells his father that the situation deteriorated into chaos and the girl saved his life, which he takes full responsibility for. Andrew is confident that he can take care of the situation from there, and advises the girls to head off. After thanking him for saving them, Akko flies off with Amanda, and as she looks back she sees Andrew smiling at her. Cavendish Andrew is invited with his father to the mansion of the Cavendish family. On the way, they run into Akko who also wanted to go to the Cavendish family mansion so they decide to take her. In the limo, the three are in an awkward atmosphere because of what happened at Andrew's party. After being greeted at the mansion, Andrew explains to Diana the situation of Akko and is taken to his room. At dinner with all the guests, Andrew is surprised by the reaction of Akko to know that Diana descends from one of the Nine Olde Witches. He finally grabs with his father in rejecting the relics Daryl offers them. Intelligence and Sensibility Wagandea Chariot and Croix The Road to Arcturus Tree of Leaves Voice actors Gallery Screencaps IMG 0206.PNG|Noticing Akko IMG_0207.PNG|Smiling at Akko heartfelt moment Andrew 50.PNG|Mention of Shiny Chariot Andrew and Frank.PNG|Frank and Andrew, after the party. Andrew 9.PNG|Andrew playing the piano. Andrew 2.PNG|Andrew finding Akko bewitching. Leylineimage6.png|Flashforward from A New Beginning, one vision shows Andrew Andrew 198.png|Andrew arriving at Appleton Academy andrew 197.png|Andrew smiling at Akko, as she flies away with Amanda andrew 209.jpg|Andrew meeting Akko, on the side of the road. andrew 166.jpg|Akko asking Andrew about Diana andrew 100.PNG|Andrew hearing about the Nine Olde Witches, from Akko. andrew 244.jpg|Andrew suggesting to Diana to, at least, hear Akko out andrew 283.jpg|Andrew explaining to Akko about how Diana couldn't do magic, for a time, when she was a child. andrew 246.jpg|Andrew watching Diana try to perform magic, when they were children (while being surrounded by girls) andrew 269.jpg|Akko and Andrew overhearing what Daryl did to Diana andrew 276.jpg|Andrew helping Akko get the gate open, to help Diana andrew 262.jpg|Andrew agreeing to wait for Akko to return with Diana andrew 263.jpg|Andrew smiling at Akko's hat, that she forgot to take back with her. andrew 386.PNG|Andrew telling Frank he JUST wants to return Akko's hat andrew 388.PNG andrew 393.PNG andrew 394.jpeg andrew 395.PNG andrew 396.PNG andrew 526.jpg andrew 529.jpg andrew 531.jpg andrew 532.jpg andrew 483.jpg|Andrew laughing andrew 520.jpg|Akko and Andrew laughing together andrew 539.png|Andrew bummed as he watches Akko leave andrew 540.png|Andrew looking at Akko's hat after she forgets it once again Andrew-hambridge.jpg andrew 674.jpg andrew 670.png andrew 671.png andrew 672.png andrew 673.png andrew 699.jpg| Andrew believes in the witches of Luna Nova. andrew 734.png|"Miss Kagari?" andrew 724.jpg andrew 732.png|Andrew excited to teach his father more about witches andrew 731.png|Andrew finally returning Akko's hat whenakkoflies.jpg|Andrew, his friend Frank, and all of Luna Nova amazed at the fact that Akko has finally rode her broom. References Navigation es:Andrew Hanbridge Category:Male Category:Characters